Invader Gib Intro
by TheSlenderFan
Summary: WARNING: There is OC and canon character pairings in this story! Don't like, don't read! This fic is also published on DeviantArt and Quizilla.


It was raining out, so Zim had to stay home. He was working on an upgrade for Gir, when suddenly an Irken girl cam crashing through the ceiling. Luckily, she was still concous. She rubbed her head. "Did I just fall through every floor in this house?" She mumbled to herself. Then she looked up at Zim. "HUH?" She said. Y- Your Irken? What are you doing here? I never heard anything about a planet like this in the Great Asigning. "Welcome to IdiotTropolis. Population: Zim." He said and he crossed his arms. "Hey! What's up with that?!" Gib yelled at him. "Are you sure your Irken?" She asked. "Hard to explain." Zim said. "I'm willing to listen." Gib said. "Thetallestsentmehereandthisp lanetsucksmyhouseismadeofpla sticandWOWismysiruitstupid!" "Slow down, buddy!" Gib said. "Nevermi-" A pink camoflauge Sir Unit with a lightning bold on her forhead came crashing through the ceiling, making another big hole. She rubbed her head the same way that Gib did.  
A split second later, Gir came into the room, carrying a plate of tacos, and he stopped dead in his tracks. *lol romantic music plays* "Hey, why don't we all just intoduce eachother?" Asked Gib, a little annoyed. "Oh right!" Zim said. "Man, I feel so stupid. I'm Zim." He said. "This is Gir. Just don't tell Gir what I told you. Haha." "Okay." Said Gib. "Anyway, I'm Gib. Here is Zag. My Sir." Zag waved. Gir spotted Zag, and his jaw dropped. Zag was looking at Gir... She liked him. "D- Don't ask me out for tacos!" She said, trying to seem uninterested. "We just met." Gib was thinking. "Wait a sec!" She began. Are you the Zim who RUINED Operation Impending Doom?!" Zim looked like he wanted to lie, but he couldn't. Not to such a pretty girl. "Yes." He said. He looked bummed. "Well I'm glad you told the tru- Zim would never tell the truth! Your not Zim! "Quiz me". Zim said. "What are the Tallest's real names?" Gib asked. "Ren and Kez." Zim said. "Which one is which?" Gib asked. "Purple is Ren, and Red is Kez." Zim said. "WOW. You really are Zim!" She said and she hugged him. "I like destructive people." She said, like she was flirting. She quickly let go of him. "Ahem. Anyway, do you think maybe you could help me and Zag with our diguises?" She asked. "Sure." Zim said.  
A minute later, Gib stepped out of the machine, with black hair. "What?" She said. "I like dark hair." She said. Zim just stared in awe. Next, Zag came out of the machine, in a purple bat suit. "Well then, we better go." Gib said sadly. "But I'll see you in school tomorrow." She winked, and then left. Soon, she planted her house right next to Zim's, so the to guys on the other sides of them got there housed squished, so they moved out.  
The next morning, she "just happened" to go to the same "Skool" as Zim. She walked into class. "This is Gib." Miss Bitters said. "Gib, you will sit next to Dib." She transferred Keef to the underground classes.  
"Hey." Dib said. "Hi." Gib said shyly. "Shaddup and listen!" Miss Bitters yelled. "Todays lesson is about non-school related things. Blah blah blah."  
Later that day, in recess, Gib and Zim were playing basketball and chatting. Dib was right behind Gib. Gib felt his breath and flipped him over. "OMAIGAWD I'M SO SORRY!" "That's okay." Dib said, rubbing his butt. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She began. "I can be very unpredictable." "Really, it's okay." Dib said. "What's up with the Dib-Stink?" Zim asked. Gib was not amused. She paused. "...He's a friend." Gib said. "I... accidentally flipped him over." Dib whispered in Gib's ear. "He's an alien you know." He said. "I see that..." Gib answered. Soon, it was the end of the day, and everyone was on there way home.  
"Hey, Dib." Gib motioned for Dib to come. "You wanna meet us at Zim's house tonight?" She asked. Dib looked puzzled. "Um... Does it mean... You know... Zim alien proof? "You'll see." Gib said. "Just meet us there at six." "Okay." Said Dib.  
It was six, and Dib, Zag, and Gib were all at Zim's house. "If I show you this," Gib began, "you have to PROMISE NOT to tell ANYONE." "Uh..." Dib said. He looked uncertain. Gib gave him puppy-eyes. "Sure!" Dib said quickly. "What's going on?" Zim asked. "I don't like it." Gib grabbed Zim by the collar and kissed him full on the lips. Zim was in heaven. "S- Sure. Heheh." He said. Then he fainted. "Ha. Oldest trick in the book, yet it still works great." Then she knocked Zim's wig off. She opened his eyes, and took his contacts out. "Gross! I hate feeling eyeballs!" She said. "Anyway... He's an alien." "But if Zim's an alien... And he's your boyfriend... What does that make you...?" Dib asked, confused. "I'm Irken, silly!" Gib giggled. She pressed a button on the sole of her shoe, and he instantly transformed. Dib could only just stare. He had nothing to say. He was blank. "Why do you seem so surprised?" She laughed. It's not every day that Zim would ACTUALLY fall for a Hyoo-Man. Anyway, aside from that, here is my robot, Zag." All Dib could do was stare. Finally, he got some words to come out. "It- It's going to be very hard for me to not tell anyone about this." He said. "They would believe you? After all those times you cried wolf, and no one saw that Zim's an alien?" She asked. "Cameras." Was all Dib could say at the time. "I see..." Gib said. "Anyway, I guess... We'll all go home now. See ya." "Bye." Dib said, still with a shocked look on his face. Then he left. Gib was tired, and left Zim where he was. She kissed him and then went home.


End file.
